roleplaysean_friendsforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
TheBeastNamedSean's Roleplay Wikia
(October 2018) Yes, Season 3 is back. Don't think that i'd throw away all that hard wasted 2 years of story time. I would never. Alongside it, is the reboot too! Chapter 4 will be completed, I promise. 2019 what the fuck is a tokyo ghoul lmao blood sorry for fucking up ghouls 2019, again. Spectacular Sale will not be worked on anymore. RIP. However the original series will be. "Our Masterpiece" is the next big project! 2019, october adapting EPI in to a solo piece of fiction Announcement again againest again (2018) i’ll be using this site to continue the reboot, I guess (December 2018) New series. Part 1 coming soon. ANNOUCNEMENT FROM BAJIWOLF I decided to abandon the wikia, this is because I lost all motivation on it. When I first made it I was so motivated for it to grow. But as time grew, I started loosing motivation as it grew to almost nowhere and becomes more and more inactive and illogical. I then gave up on it, so do not expect anything from me Important update part 2 So, why the fuck do you want this wikia to continue updating? It never gets updated too. Also this isn't even roleplaying anymore. Anyways, I memed this page in to oblivion, have fun trying to fix it... also you should go check out my secret project So apparently a number of us are dead. Yo. Deyvan Salez here, and i've officialy quit the wikia. Why? I have no motiviation to work on it, and why should I have motivation anyways? This wikia is dead anyways, and I won't be contributing to it any further. Peace y'all. Unless you actually want this to stay Should this wikia live?(or should Deyvan stay) Die pls Stay pls Welcome to the TheBeastNamedSean's Roleplay Wikia Hello, this is where me and my friends have adventures, want to know announcements and updates for our wikia? Join this discord then! (No perma link, you have to message one of the creators(Bajiwolf, Blood, and Another one of those fans) Arcana Series The first adventure. This follow’s the journey of three friends, Blood, Baji and Sean. http://roleplaysean-friendsforlife.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplaying_section_Reboot A story about a mage and their friends uncovering the mystery behind the universe and how people actually got where they are today. Through hardships, friendships, pepsi, and facing off an evil greater than one can imagine, our heroes, Sean and Kate the mages, Pizza the normal human, Blood and Nacha the two brothers, Mario and Link the two crosses, they all go through perilous trials to uncover the truth behind the world! https://roleplaysean-friendsforlife.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplaying_Section_Season_3 Season 1: A story about the greatest general in the world and their friends' quest to vanquish the ghouls. Season 2: A story about a fallen mage, and their quest to bring them back! Season 3 onwards:A story about a mage, mechanic a ghoul, and their friends fighting the many trials against them, trying to figure out the root of all evil, and maybe eating a few pizzas too, discovering the true cause of the war that changed the world forever.Using the power of magic, crawly hand back things, gadgets and whatnot, our heroes travel the very world they once thought they knew. Our heroes, Sean, the archmage, Blood the almost demi god, Pizza the distraction, Rolite the dumbass, Kate the almost useful, Strawberry the "quiet one", Devin the tryhard, and Jake the time traveler embark a quest bigger than any of them, well except maybe Jake, could ever think of doing for a greater cause. series called: before the war(Sean origin story)Your local mage, Sean is just like any other mage training to protect the world from monsters and keep the world order. Student of a prestigious mage school, completely average. Everything changes once he befriends a girl born with magic blood, but was born with a flaw: she can't use magic. Our Masterpiece A normal human, blessed with extreme intellect living in a tiny village along the coastline of Canada. Witnessing his very own father be murdered in the middle of the night, they seek for a way to bring them back using both magic and intellect. Along the way, they meet a young magician, bears, a lot of bears, and the usual paranormal aliens. Old Guild members Main characters, case anyone forgets * Sean- The mage, and the leader. Determined, kind of a cliche anime protagonist, who's mage powers are something to be truly afraid of! * Blood- demi god, also co leader. A genetically modified human, yet with a flaw: being incredibly stupid, with unbelievable power! * Pizza- The mechanic. Also founder. Smart, easily irritated, yet he always tries to find the best out of every situation * Rolite- The ghoul. Even more dumb than Blood. Has great instinct. * Kate- The female mage. An extroverted mage, who's kind and carefree. * Straw(berry)- The shapeshifter. A modern age genetically modified human. Quiet, and always careful and paranoid. * Devin The support mage. A modern age genetically modified human. Timid, yet also heroic. * Jake - A young, yet edgy af 13 year old mage who's even stronger than their father, Sean * Former members: Baji(left), Woll(left), Jane(died) Deyvan’s guild members * Sean- A young mage, who has some of the highest potential in the world. Almost beat the Archmage, and is currently on a research mission in Earth. He is a person who is secretly pessimistic, and is hiding a lot of his past experiences and sufferings in life. He also has a suspicous knowledge of what to do and what happens next. Mage of Time(19) * Devin- A mage who is the younger brother of Devin. Loves helping others with emotional problems, but is extremely unlucky. He uses his unlucky experiences and twists the badness in to knowledge. Prince of Doom(17)(currently departed and is in mage world) * Pizza-A mechanic with a knack for creating new ideas and just DOING THEM, but is often seen as one of the weaker and dumber mechanics. Page of Space(20) * Bloodee(Blood)-A teenager with a sad past who lives with his brother. Has supernatural strength, and has plans and tactics that are so retarded, they work. Heir of rage(18) * Nacha-Blood’s brother. A smart man with similar super natural abilites, and is very understanding, and empathetic. Seer of Heart.(20) * Mario- A shady merchant who sells suspicous or illegal items. Still a good man in heart, but likes finding ways to make a quick buck, and has a lot of secrets. Also extremely brave. Was part of the Ninja tribe in the past. Knight of Void(18) * Link- A merchant who’s a music lover. He spends his time helping others, or directing his new movie “HiveStuck”. A very powerful mage, and motivates many people, but also unmotivates many people. Rogue of Breath(18) * Kate- The Sister of Link. Very smart, and tries to manipulate people a lot. Sometimes overthinks too much, but because of this comes up with very powerful spells. She also helps people think better, once they are dumb founded. Sylph of Mind(18) Secondary guild characters * Pop “Popsicles”-A skilled martial artist and a firearms user. Often plans out strategies, but sometimes goes with their gut. They can be rude at times, and sometimes does something SO BAD, everyone loses their faith in them. Bard of Hope(20) * Cosimia- A kind, but shy female mage . Likes helping others, and protecting others, but rarely opens up to anyone and just helps out instead of thinking of themselves. Kind of aggresive at times. Maid of Life(19) * Jake- A newbie defense attorney, brother of Cosimia, and one of the only survivors of the Zerker tribe. Likes researching, being a nerd and getting as much information as possible that it’s kinda creepy. Also a smart inventor and mechanic. Thief of Light.(18) Other random guys * Shadow-OW THE EDGE. Important characters * Every Homestuck character. Old Seasons 1.Seaon 1 is http://roleplaysean-friendsforlife.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplaying_Section 2.Seaon 2 http://roleplaysean-friendsforlife.wikia.com/wiki/Role-Play_Section_Season_2 3.Season 3 https://roleplaysean-friendsforlife.fandom.com/wiki/Roleplaying_Section_Season_3 (DISCONTINUED) Spectacular Sale‘s Epic Adventure (Note: Whilst it is not required, a heavy amount of backstory lore drives from the webcomic Homestuck. You don’t have to read it, but it’d be useful if you do.) This adventure is about a classpectless, powerless, and seeming useless person named Devan Watcher, who calls himself Leader. Coming from a glitched session, he decided to set out to the connected multiverse owned by OASIS in order to get a job once he had finished his sburb session. From then on out, he’d go on perilous journies accompanied by..Alternate Devans?! Join Leader, the cunning yet friendly Null of Null, Shield, the grounded yet serious Mage of Breath, Chef, the depressed yet snarky Mage of Time, and many more like Heir, Thief and Meta, and MANY MANY more as they journey across (many) universes fighting all sorts of bad guys. Maybe a few universe destroyers, endless armies, and gods. The Core Five(which is the name of Leader’s group) can take it all! Series 01: Part 1: What it takes to be a hero Leader, after being outcasted by his previous session mates sets off to get a job at OASIS’ super multiversal land place. From then on out, he’d get a job he’d never expect to ever have: being a universe hopping hero who takes out universe or planet threatening villains! With the most unexpected partners, 2 other Devans?! Part 2: Shocking Reversal! King, succeeding in reviving the dark cloud has turned it in to a huge empire where his Endless Army lays! Kidnapping Fem Witch of Sale Devan, the Core Three set off to both rescue her AND stop King for some sweet moolah and kisses navigating the labyrinth. Maybe discovering a few secrets. I quote Shield, “Who even NEEDS a map?” Part 3: What it means to be a hero After their crushing defeat against the Core Mafia, the dark cloud still remains. OASIS and the Core Five seek out the planet of the 12 gods, where they seek out the 12 gods. They enter a year long training session. But, despite that, the threat of the endless army still looms above, the core five need to finish their extremely hard training..And Meta hasn’t even eaten a single chicken! Part 4: Sale is Unbreakable The training of the 12 gods have concluded, and the Core Five are ready to take on the endless army! But, not before they show each other their new strengths and powers and maybe discover a revival of one of the strongest universal destroyers, and a villain uprise. Maybe even attend a tournament on the way? INTERMISSION 1: 1035 OASIS is an alternate Devan. And from a..Strange Sburb Session. Travel back to when he was just 15, as he goes through robots, wyverns, dick punching, robot arms, and a whole lot of cussing. All against a company owning maniac, NOVA. Oh, and his co-players too. Part 5: And his name was NOVA The Endless army raids the main base of operations of OASIS! Now it is an all out attack, and an all out defense. Heck, even the core five is involved. With King’s 2 powerful universe threats, and the tables being flipped, this is surely an epic battle! Part 6: Tides Turned, Rising Skies Recovering from the all out atack, the core five seek out to do the same on the Endless Army, ending this war once and for all, proving their worth! Intermission 02: Years in the future Years in the future(but not many), we meet one of the last alternate Devans, a Page of Life. They seek to restore order and balance in the otherwise dystopian and imperialist future, accompanied by his friends! intermission 03: Red Shuffle The Core Mafia, seek to do actual Mafia stuff are hired to assasinate and cause a heist in the endless train, stealing an important artifact! Join them, as they both fail badly and do everything in style. Part 7: The Other Side The Core Five leave on a trip to OASIS’ home universe. But, who will protect the multiverse and do mercanery stuff? The Core Five B! Trainer, Vine, Spider-Devan, Psycho and Evoker set off to protect the OASIS multiverse. Part 8: Caught in a thread Intermission Series 01: Dungeon Master In this series, we meet another alternate Devan. Not a powerless one, but a powerful one attending a rather strange game. One that involves magic and psychics throughout an epic legacy and adventure, filled with mystery, wars and other stuff. Defying all natural knowledge, he and his friends embark on a very bizzare journey! THE REVIVER SEED HAS BLESSED US THE SMILE 1122.PNG Dumping 1052.PNG Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse